A Dark Past Effects All
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Roy's sister appears and tells him some bad news. Now she is with Ed and his brother. But then an unexpected guest comes. What will happen? How will this go?
1. prologue

**A/N: I hope you like my second Full metal Alchemist fic! I deleted the first one, so I guess you could call it my 1.5 fic! If you catch my drift, or not. Please NO FLAMES!**

**A Dark Past Effects All**

**Prologue**

A mysterious hooded figure stood in front of Roy Mustang's office. He or she had finally knocked out all the guards, and the mysterious figure took a hostage just in case. It was a blond boy, and he was almost an inch taller than the figure. At first he struggled, but now he didn't have enough strength to struggle. He was so tired, and he was barely moving. The figure leaned toward his ear and whispered, "Don't worry Full Metal, I'll release you soon."

He didn't acknowledge the figure, but a growl, low and deep in his throat, told the figure to leave him alone and get on with what it was doing.

The figure opened the door and threw him in. It held a gun and pointed it to his head. "You know bro," it said as it took its hood off. "It sure was hard to get in your office."

A man with black short hair and peach skin shook his head. "Well thanks for letting them rest." He said as he rolled his eyes at the figure before him. "What are you doing here anyway? And why are you holding Edward as a hostage?"

The figure dropped its hood and black hair fell to its shoulders. A pale face was revealed, including blue eyes. It was a girl, and she was smirking. "I just picked one up." She said as she put the gun away. "And you know that I love sneaking around and surprise people."

The man nodded. "Yes, I know. Just why did you have to pick him up?"

The girl shrugged. "Like I said I just picked one up." She tried to help Full Metal up, but he pushed her away. She sighed as she locked the door and took off the cloak. She revealed black ninja pants with a white long sleeved tank top that had a red vest over it, and there were gloves on her hands. She grabbed her hair and started braiding it to keep it out of her eyes. "I have something to report, about our parents. Roy, they're…"

Roy silenced her by putting his hand up. "Why did you come to say anything to me little sister? You do remember I told you to call before you come, or at the least send a letter." He said. "How old are you know, seventeen? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

The girl rolled her eyes as he blabbered on. "I'm seventeen," she replied as she put her hands on her hips. "And I did send a letter. I guess I came before it did. Unless you haven't read your mail." She said as she looked at the mail stacked on his desk. She looked at Full Metal, who was still trying to get up, while Roy searched for the letter in his stack. "Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked him.

Full Metal shook his head. "I don't need help, especially yours." He told her as tried to pull him self to a chair. "I don't ask for help from people who try to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you," she told him as she grabbed his arm and made him lean on her. "I just needed to get someone to convince everyone that I was stronger." She sat him in a chair. "Stop acting like a baby Full Metal. I thought you were suppose to tough, but you're just acting like a baby."

Full Metal huffed. "I'm not a baby." He said as he crossed his arm. "You just haven't known for a long time."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Right." She said as she turned toward Roy who started reading her letter, out loud:

"Dear Roy Mustang,

I'm coming back. I have some important information about our parents to tell you. I can't tell you in this letter, I'm afraid that someone may get a hold of this letter. I'm also coming to become a state alchemist. I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to any way.

Your sister,

God's Sinner"

Roy shook his head. "You just had to put that in, didn't you."

The girl shrugged. "I had to tell you." She told him as she grabbed her cloak and put it on. "What can I say, I came to talk to you and tell you that…" she paused. What could she tell him? How could she tell him?

Roy tapped his foot in irritation. "Tell me, what happened to them. What's wrong with them?" He asked. He wasn't worried, but he wasn't calm, just irritated that his little sister came by and knocked out all the state alchemists except Edward.

She pulled the hood over her head. "They're dead," she said as she started to walk out. "I will see you tomorrow, and none of this ever happened." Then Roy's little sister snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air, almost like a ghost.

Edward sighed. "I won't tell," he said once he saw Roy's glare. "I promise. But first, who was she?"

"She is my sister, Sen…The God's Sinner…" He smiled thoughtfully. "Yea, Sen the God's Sinner."

Ed looked at him like he was crazy and left.

Roy sighed. His parents were dead, but how? They weren't sick when he left, unless something happened. Yet he had left nine years ago. Sen was only eight at the time, and he was around fifteen. He couldn't believe it had been that long, nine years already.

Roy stood up and left his office and went down to an apartment to see if his sister had checked in. When he found out she hadn't, he checked all the apartments and hotels, and finally found her. He went up to her room and knocked.

The black haired girl answered the door with her cloak on, hood up. "What are you…why are you here?" She asked him as she let him in.

"I came to check on you," he replied as he sat on the couch in the suite. "I was kind of surprised that you didn't come to my house to stay, Sen."

She took off her cloak and threw into on to the coat rack. "I wasn't for sure if you wanted me to stay with you after I told you what happened to them." She replied as she went into the kitchen and made some tea. She set down two china cups of tea on the coffee table. "They became ill right after you left. I took care of them, but after a week they died. I left to go find you, but everywhere I went they didn't know who or where you were. I became an alchemist on my journey to find you, and then I became the 'Ice Alchemist' and some called me sinner. Finally, I found you, or at least where you were, so I sent a letter to you and walked all the way here."

Roy spit his tea out on the coffee table. "Have you been walking everywhere around the world?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin Sen handed to him.

She sighed as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel to wipe up the mess. "Sometimes I wish I could still be at home so I won't have to worry about you spitting on the table when you were gone." She said to herself as she finished wiping the mess on the coffee table up. "I did travel by foot, everywhere I went, I walked. I had no money then, but I do now. I'm staying here, so you might as well leave."

Roy sighed as he set his cup on the saucer that was provided. "Since when do you wear long sleeved shirts with gloves?" He asked as he got up and went to the door.

She sighed as she went to the kitchen. But when she heard the door open, she ran into the living room. "Don't go," she said quietly.

Roy turned toward her with a confused look on his face. "You told me to leave." He said as he started to walk out the door.

Sen's head fell, and then tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want you to go." She said even quieter than she had spoke the first time. "I've had no one to talk to, I want to see my brother again."

Roy sighed as he came back in and closed the door. "Tell me why you are wearing gloves." He said without taking his hand off the doorknob. "Or I'll leave."

Sen took of her gloves and rolled her sleeves up. "I got into some difficulties. I tried to bring them back."

Roy looked at her arms, and saw metal. One arm was full metal and the other one was flesh except the hand. "You used forbidden alchemy, just to bring them back. You shouldn't have…"

She held her hand up. "I know, but you will not tell anyone about this, or else." Her hand went to her gun on her belt. "Understand?"

Roy nodded. "Yea." And left.

Sen fell onto the couch once Roy was gone. "How will I tell him?" She asked herself as she looked at her hands. "I'm almost like… What will I do?" She put her face in her hands. "What will I do?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! R&R! There is more to the…clamps hand over mouth maybe I'll just let you read to find out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated on this story in a while. I kinda forgot about it. Well, here is what you've been waiting for.**

**A Dark Past Effects All**

**Chapter 1**

A blond haired young man was walking with a suit of armor. "Why can't you tell me what happened, brother?" The armor asked pleadingly. "Come on Ed!"

The blond, Ed, opened his golden eyes. His hands in his pockets as he looked for the hotel. "Where is the hotel?" He almost yelled losing his cool. "I'll tell you later Al, right now we need to find the hotel." A loud growl was heard, and Ed looked at his stomach. "I'm hungry!"

The walking suit of armor, Al, glared at his brother…or at least his voice seemed angry. "WHAT?" He yelled. "You got us lost, brother? How could you?"

As the two worried and griped, a young girl with black hair walked past them. She shook her head. "Edward Elric, right?" She said as she held her groceries in her hands. "And Alphonse Elric, need any help you two?"

The two boys looked at her. Ed pointed and accused finger at her, "You? You're the one who held me hostage this morning." His eyes widened and he began to run when Al held onto his shirt collar.

He bowed. "Forgive me for my brother's behavior. But did he say you held him hostage this morning?"

"Why don't we talk about it over a nice hot cup of tea, and some dinner at my house?"

Ed seemed to perk up and stopped running. "Food?" His eyes seemed to get bigger than saucer plates and he was drooling. "Food…"

She stepped back. "Yea," she raised an eyebrow. "Come on you two, follow me." Then she walked off with a smile. "Come on. Maybe we can get you some milk too Edward. Maybe it will help you grow a few inches taller."

Ed chased after her as she ran from him. "Come get me shorty!" She yelled over her shoulder. When she turned around her smile faded and she ran into a young man about her age. Her eyes widened. "…Thom…Thomas…what are…what are you…doing here?" She asked very surprised.

The brown haired young man smiled. "To find you." He replied happily. His green eyes smiled as his brown coat blew in the wind. "You look cold, let me take those groceries and you take my jacket." He slipped his coat off revealing a white short-sleeved shirt. And on his arms, scars. He took the groceries from her as he handed her his jacket.

She looked at the jacket. "No thank you Thomas." She replied as she dropped the jacket on the ground. "Give me my groceries and leave, now Thomas."

Ed had no clue why, but he suddenly snatched the groceries from this Thomas. "She said get lost _Thomas_," he said Thomas' name with vain. "So beat it."

The brown haired young man, Thomas, raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you get lost, shrimp." He smiled at his accomplishment to make Edward mad. He was steaming like boiled water.

The black haired girl placed her hand on Ed's shoulder. "Calm down," she glared at Thomas as she picked his jacket up and threw it at him. "Leave now." She told him sternly. Her grip on Ed's shoulder tightened. "And don't come back either!" She shouted as Thomas left with a wave.

She glared at him as he left, and her grip loosened. "Sorry Full Metal," she sighed as she took the groceries from him. "He just makes me so mad," she took a breath and smiled. "Lets get to my apartment for dinner, c'mon!"

Al and Ed exchanged looks before following her to her apartment.

**Sen's Apartment**

Al and Ed whispered as they sat in the black haired girl's living room. Of course, she heard bits and pieces. She chuckled as she came out of the kitchen with two plates of food. There was steak, mash potatoes smothered in gravy, corn, and rolls. (As you can tell, I haven't ate yet) Ed was literally drooling. "I'm kind of rusty at this cooking, but so far that I've tasted, its edible."

Ed was already digging into the plate before she finished her sentence. "This is good." He said with a mouth full.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, brother/Edward." The black haired girl and Al said at the same time.

She smiled. "I'm Sen, I believe my brother told you Edward." She outstretched her hand. "I'm taking the test to become a state alchemist in a few days."

Ed shook her hand and went back to eating. He looked at her plate. "You haven't touched a thing on your plate. Aren't you going to eat?"

Sen shook her head. "No, I'm not very hungry, you can have the rest if you want." She pushed her plate to him, but Ed just shook his head.

"I'm full." After wiping his mouth he placed his hands on his knees. "So, why are you wanting to become a state alchemist? Its not as easy as you think, you know. Some people even shun you because you are one."

Sen shrugged as she took the plates and put them in the kitchen. "I don't mind." She laughed a little. "I'm used to it anyway. Do you want some milk, water, or tea?"

"Water please." Ed replied. He shook his head, "Why do you say that?" He took the crystal glass of water and sipped it.

"Well, when you have a brother in the military, lets say you are pretty well known. Especially if your older brother is the Flame Alchemist." She laughed as she sat down in front of the two brothers with a cup of tea. "I pretty well known myself, but so are you Full Metal." Sen grinned as she took a sip of her tea. "I've heard a lot about you, but maybe not as much as I think. You're sixteen, correct?"

The blond shook his head. "No, I'm seventeen. And you are seventeen, right? Your brother, Roy, said so this morning." He sighed as he placed the crystal glass on a coaster. "You know a lot about me, yet I don't know anything about you. So why don't you tell me?"

"Love to, I'm called Sen the God's Sinner and the Ice Alchemist." She smirked. "Yes, I can beat my brother. When I was younger, my brother, family, and I lived in a little house near the border. Roy and I use to train together. We taught our selves…and were severely punished when our parents found out. So, we trained by night and worked by day. We didn't last so long either. The day he turned fourteen and I seven, my parents thought it would be best to separate us. They would put Roy in a military school and me…" she gagged and said her next words in disgust, "_in a Prepitory school._"

Al and Ed looked at each other. "A Prepitory school? What's that?" Al asked curiously and cautiously.

"You're kidding me, right?" She pointed a finger at him. "A Prepitory school is where you learn manners, math, science, English, and other languages. And they usually are just all girls or boys schools. It's not very fun either, if you ask me. They would make the girls sow, clean, and cook. Then I would never learn how to do alchemy. So they made Roy leave when he was fifteen and I was eight. I laughed at the frill attempts to send me to that school…but then they got sick so I had to stay. I taught myself some healing alchemy that helped but only for so long…Next thing I knew…they were dead. The doctors told me I should have just killed them so they wouldn't suffer for so long. He told me that I shouldn't have allowed him to live…" she paused as she took another sip of her tea. "After that I left my house and asked my neighbors to watch it. They did as I asked for nine years…maybe one day I will return. With my brother…with my family…" She whispered.

Ed shook his head. "I don't think that's the smart thing to do, bringing your family back that is. It's a bigger price to pay than you think." He crossed his arms, and a sulking look appeared in his eyes. "Some people know."

Sen glared at him as she slammed her teacup on the table. "I know this!" She yelled as the cup shattered. "I know the price and I'm willing to take it for them…again…" she whispered. Sen glared at the shards of china on the floor and in her glove. "…sorry…" she began to pick the shards of china up when one sunk into her long sleeved shirt.

Ed came to her and lifted her sleeve up. He gasped at the site of metal clasped to my arm. "You didn't do what I think you did…did you?"

My face paled when I saw his face. My head lowered. "Sorry Edward…It was a long time ago." I backed away as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I didn't know better then."

"Who? Who did you sacrifice to not have to lose so much?" He whispered harshly. "Who was it, your sister? A dog? A cat? Who?"

Sen's eyes widened, but then tears came to her eyes. "No one…but myself."

Al walked over to me and took my by the arm and lifted my other sleeve up. "Brother she lost her arm and her hand…there has got to be more. What else did you lose Sen? Please tell us, we may be able to help."

I shook my head furiously as I tried to get out of his grip. "No one can help me!" I yelled. "Its too late for that now. What's done is done, and it can't be reversed."

"You idiot!" Ed yelled at her as he seized Sen by the throat. "You gave up something else, what was it? If you didn't sacrifice something, what did you do?"

She winced at the grip he had around her neck. "…It's more than you could handle…" Sen replied between gasps.

"Spit it out wench."

**A/N: I hope you like and your welcome for the cliffy! Lol! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Here is what you've been waiting!**

**A Dark Past Effects All Preview of Last Chapter**

"_You idiot!" Ed yelled at her as he seized Sen by the throat. "You gave up something else, what was it? If you didn't sacrifice something, what did you do?"_

_She winced at the grip he had around her neck. "…It's more than you could handle…" Sen replied between gasps. _

"_Spit it out wench."_

**Chapter 2**

"Brother! Let her go!" Al yelled as Sen gasped for air.

Instead Ed tightened his grip. "What else did you sacrifice?"

A door slammed open, and someone pointed a gun to Edward's head. "Drop my little sister now Full Metal. She isn't the type for the God of Death."

His grip released on Sen's neck and he dropped her on the floor. Sen gasped for air as she held her neck and coughed. It took a few minutes to catch her breath when she finally looked Ed in the eyes. "Edward…" she cleared her throat. "I mean Full Metal," her blue eyes became serious along with her face, and a deep frown appeared on her face at that. "If you must know, I gave up emotions and memories."

Ed and Roy's faces paled. "Emotions?"

"Memories?"

Sen nodded. "Yes."

Ed sat down. He whispered something to himself and repeated, but each time it became louder. "How could you give up memories and emotions? It's not possible. I've read all the alchemy books; you can't give up memories or emotions. Its not an equivalent exchange…"

"Hoppy cop!" Sen said as she slammed her hands on the floor. "I can't believe you still believe in equivalent exchange, there was never such a thing!" Her eyes narrowed. "When someone dies, what do you get? There isn't an equivalent exchange, and there never has been. Think about it Edward. When your mother died, what did you get? What did she get?" The black haired girl grabbed her coat and pulled it on. She opened the door and glared at Ed. "Think about it Edward." The door slammed as the three looked at each other and blinked furiously, or Ed and Roy blinked furiously.

Al shook his head. "Why do I feel that this will end up badly?"

Roy stood up walked to the door. "Come Full Metal," he said as he threw Ed's coat to him. "We've got to find her before she gets into trouble."

Ed caught his coat and quickly pulled it on as Roy and himself ran out of the hotel to find Sen.

**Coffee Shop**

The black haired girl placed her cup on the counter. _Why do boys have to be so persistent?_ She glared at her hot chocolate in the mug. _Now I've told them something about myself that I barely remember. How did that night even go?_ Her eyes closed and she tried to think back. Then her eyes snapped open, and she shuddered. _I don't want to remember._

A man with white/gray hair sat next to her. He has a scar shaped like a 'X' on his face. "The name is Scar little girl."

She smiled. "And I'm Sen." She waved her hand to get the waiter over. "Get him some hot chocolate please. Its on me." Sen took a sip of her drink when she looked at Scar. "You look familiar…" the cup in her hands fell to the floor as her eyes widened and her hands began to shake. The sound of glass shattering snapped her out of it quickly. "So…sorry sir." She said to the waiter. "Let me fix that."

"Its in a million pieces!" The waiter practically exclaimed. "How can you fix it?" His hands waved in the air as he yelled.

Sen giggled. "You'll see." Clapping her hands together, her face became serious, and then she slammed her hands on the floor. The cup immediately became whole once again. She smirked as she handed it back to the waiter. "Happy now?"

"How did you do that? Are you a state alchemist?" The waiter immediately threw question after question at her until she held her hand up.

"In order, Alchemy. And no."

Scar chuckled. "So, you aren't joining them, are you?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate before putting down.

Sen shrugged. "I might, I might not. And if I do, I'm going to be partners with Full Metal. Hopefully then I'll be able to find a way to get over the sin that I've done." She chuckled to herself. "Could you get me another hot chocolate?" Sen laid ten dollars on the counter. "Here is the money for the hot chocolates and a tip. Sliding off the chair she waved to Scar. "Later, and it was nice meeting you. Watch out for them." Her hands then went into her blue jeans pockets. With that she walked out of the coffee shop. WHAM!

Sen fell into the door, she rubbed her head. When she looked up, her eyes widened. "T…Thomas!" She crawled away backwards. "I…I told you to leave."

The door opened and Scar looked down at her and then the boy. "And what are you doing to her young man? I suggest you leave, or things will get a little more than messy." He looked into Sen's eyes and saw that she way beyond frightened. Scar grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Leave now young man."

The brown haired man glared. "I will get you back Sen. I mean it!" And left.

The black haired girl smiled at Scar. "Thank you…" she dusted her blue jeans off. "Guess that little bit of alchemy was too much. I do my best to not use too much…"

The white/gray haired man sighed. "Lets get you home."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. I wonder.**


End file.
